Braska's Pilgramage!
by FinalFantasyDude
Summary: Ever wonder what Braska, Auron, and Jecht did during their journey? Chapters 7 very soon. Sorry for the long wait. R & R for more chapters. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

BRASKA'S PILGRAMAGE  
  
Caution: This fanfic includes Final Fantasy X spoilers. If you want to read to the end of the last chapter, be sure you finished the game first! I will add more chapters as soon as I can. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
  
  
Jecht was a famous BlitzBall player, in his hometown "Zanarkand". Although he was very well known, and well liked, not many knew about his normal self, which was very mean. Jecht was terrible to his son, Tidus, although deep down he wanted his son to become something like he was. He always dreamed of Tidus becoming a star BlitzBall player. Well, life was getting pretty boring for him-All he did was play Blitz and sign autographs, but Jecht wanted more. The guy wanted a true adventure. What he didn't know, he was getting ready for the biggest adventure in his entire life!  
  
"And here comes into the ring, the famous Blitz player for the Zanarkand Abes, Jecht!!!!" screamed the BlitzBall announcer as a new game was about to come into play. All of the people in the Luca BlitzBall stadium were cheering for him. Jecht swam into the Blitz arena (it's underwater) and started to play. At the end of the game, the Abes one by six points, of course all of them made by Jecht.  
  
"Hey hon, I'm back from the game," Jecht told his wife when he got home.  
  
"Oh, hello dear. How did you do?" asked his wife, and Tidus' mom.  
  
"We did great. I got six points in the first half of the game alone. Man, I am just too good. Now, where is that runt you call a child? I need to teach him some more Blitz moves, or else he will become worse then he already is," Jecht replied. As you were informed before, Jecht could be really mean.  
  
"Oh, Tidus. Tidus upstairs, playing with his cactus doll," his wife replied.  
  
"My child playing with dolls? Man, this has got to be a mistake. Oh well, I'll go up, take away his dolls and straighten him out."  
  
As Jecht walks upstairs, he started to think about his next game, against the Al Bhed Psyches, and knew he had to practice a lot, for the Psyches were the toughest team out there. The last three times they played each other, the Abes lost, and Jecht was not ready to lose again.  
  
Bump! Jecht realized he was thinking to long and walked straight into a wall. He rubbed his head, and walked back a little into Tidus' room.  
  
As Tidus saw Jecht come in, he stepped back a little, since he knew something bad would happen. There was hardly ever a happy conversation between the father and son. "Kid, put away those dolls now! Dolls are for girls, not for boys. Not for Blitz players. You make me look like a disgrace" yelled Jecht.  
  
Tidus started yelling back, and it got into a big fight. "What's wrong with these dolls? They aren't princess dolls; they are tough cactus and moggles. Those are manly," replied Tidus, and the fight went on for a few minutes. At the end, of course Tidus lost and had to give up the dolls.  
  
"Oh ya, when you're done taking out the garbage, clean the dishes and check over my playbook again. It's too bad you know, I was coming up to teach you how to Blitz better, but you always have to screw it up. How pathetic."  
  
Those words got Tidus very angry, and made him say something he didn't want to. "Dad, I hate you. I hope you disappear." He might have just been a little angry, or maybe he meant it. He wasn't too sure.  
  
But, whatever the reason was, it would change Jecht's life forever. 


	2. Braska, Auron, and Jecht

BRASKA'S PILGRAMAGE  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
  
  
It has been several weeks later then the "doll" fight, and Jecht was just getting meaner and meaner. Tidus, who was now six, decided that he did after all hate Jecht, and really did wish that he would be gone. Jecht knew that his son hated him, but didn't care much about this, since he had bigger things on his mind such as his wife and Blitzball, which apparently was more important to him then Tidus was.  
  
Jecht had a very important meeting about an upcoming BlitzBall game, and he was appointed a journey on the S.S. Salvitine. As he boarded the ship, he was greeted by very nice people, and looked back at his crying wife and angered son. He decided to look away from them. During the ride, there was a giant shake. As Jecht walked outside he heard a loud noise. There were a few explosions just a couple of miles away. "Holy crap!" yelled Jecht, as he started running to the other side of the boat, since the explosions were coming closer to him. The famous star didn't have a clue what the explosion was, but he decided not to hang and check it out. After a while, he got tired and tripped. "Damnit". As Jecht started to crawl across the ground, trying to jump in the water to the Underwater Zanarkand Grand Hotel to be safe, he got stuck on a piece of wood. The water was only a few meters away and he was stuck.  
  
And, to Jecht's luck, he got up. When he looked back for people to help him, he saw absolutely no one. His leg started bleeding heavily, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was going to be killed by some strange explosion if he didn't hurry. He knew the Zanarkand Grand Hotel would be a safe place to be, since the walls are extremely hard, incase of a burglar trying to break in, or an explosion.  
  
"Noooo!!!" cried Jecht, and the explosion reached him, before he got into the hotel. Jecht flew a couple of feet in the air, disappeared, came back, and hit the floor. When he hit the floor, he spit out some blood, and opened his eyes. He then saw himself in a strange jail cell.  
  
"Huh? What? Where am I?" Jecht asked himself.  
  
A guard walked up and started talking to Jecht. "Be quite. You're still doing time."  
  
"But how did I get here? I was knocked unconscious and I can't remember a thing. Last thing I remembered was a giant explosion on the S.S. Salvitine, and I fell. I thought I died. Where am I know, and how long have I been here?"  
  
"Um…when was this "explosion? After all, the Salvatin was a Zanarkand only route, and Zanarkand was in ruins nine hundred and ninety years ago," the guard said.  
  
"WHAT? Nine hundred and ninety years ago? I was just in Zanarkand a few hours ago! There was a giant orange explosion and…"  
  
"Wait a minute," the guard interrupted. "Now that I think of it, there was an attack on Zanarkand by Bevelle around one thousand years ago. But this is bull. Where are you really from?"  
  
"No! God damnit, something weird is going on. I can't be into the future…that can't be."  
  
"Where are you from sir."  
  
Now Jecht was really confused. "I told you. I am from Zanarkand. I'm from the past. I don't know how, but I must have been sent into the future. I'm not sure how, but I did"  
  
The guard obviously was freaked out, and thought of Jecht as a psycho, and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished with you yet," yelled Jecht to the guard. "I understand I must have been sent into the future. But where was I found, and why was I put in jail?"  
  
"You mean you forgot that too?" the guard replied. "Your body was found lying in the middle of Besaid Island. You woke up for a while, and went nuts. You started screaming things like 'Where is my home?' and 'Where is my wife?' but people just let you do that for a while, thinking you were crazy." Jecht realized he didn't say anything about a son. "After a few hours, you attacked a few people, and killed for strong men. I have to say, you were really strong, but too bad you used it for evil".  
  
Jecht wasn't evil, just mean. He really resented what he did and wished he could go back in the past again. He was so confused. Just then, there were footsteps coming down into the jail cell room.  
  
"Oh, hello Lord Braska. How are you today? And you, guardian Auron?"  
  
"Fine, thank you" replied Auron, who was tall, muscular, and definitely very secretive.  
  
"I am also fine, sir guard. Thank you. I have come he to see the prisoner Jecht. Is this he man" and Braska pointed to Jecht."  
  
Jecht had no clue who these two strange men were.  
  
"Yes, that is he. I have talked to him for a little, and he can't remember a thing," the guard replied to Braska, who was a little short, and had long blue hair. He seemed nice.  
  
"That is alright," Braska said. "I would like to unleash him."  
  
"What? What for? He killed four superior men…"  
  
"Yes I know. That is why I want to unleash him. I have been researching his biography. He was known as a famous BlitzBall player. He isn't harmful, or evil, he must have gone through something terrible and couldn't control himself. If he is this strong, I would like to have him as my guardian," said Braska.  
  
"Yes, sir. Anything you want." Then the guard got his key, walked over to Jecht's cell, and unlocked him. Jecht walked over to Braska and Auron. "Thank you." Jecht wasn't use to say that, but he knew it was about time.  
  
"I only ask one thing in return. For you to become my guardian." Braska then realized Jecht had a confused look. "I'll explain everything in the morning. You have a huge journey ahead of you. Get prepared." 


	3. What it's all about

BRASKA'S PILGRAMAGE  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
  
  
"So, Braska, you said you have done some research on me. Can you help me a little bit," asked Jecht while they were in the hotel that night. "I have no clue where I am, what I'm doing here, and how I got here. Hell, I don't even know how far in the future I am."  
  
Braska understood Jecht's confusion and helped him out. "Well, that's easy. You are in Spira, just look you were in the past. The exact location is Luca."  
  
"Luca? I go to Luca all the time. But, the place I saw today looked nothing like the Luca I know," Jecht said.  
  
"Time changes, things change," answered Braska.  
  
"And for the reason you are here…we have no clue," said the guardian Auron. "And you are from one thousand years ago, the exact time of the attack on Zanarkand."  
  
"Can you tell me…after that attack, was everything ok."  
  
"Yes, the attack didn't do much harm, and a majority of the people were ok, but ten years later…" started Auron.  
  
"Don't Auron! He will figure It out himself," Braska cried.  
  
"Well, ok thank you. I guess that's all I need to know about myself for now. But can you tell me more about this guardian and pilgrimage stuff? I'm here helping you with no clue what I am doing."  
  
"Ah, well it's all pretty simple," Braska replied. "You see, I am going on a pilgrimage-a journey across the world-so I cant obtain Aeons, which are creatures you summon. You see, I am a summoner. I have the ability to call monsters during battle."  
  
"So, what is the point of getting these Aeons? For fun? To prove something?'  
  
"Ha ha ha, no," Braska started. "I must obtain the Aeons to gather for the Final Aeon, which is the only thing that will destroy Sin."  
  
"Who is this Sin? I heard some Luca kids talking about him."  
  
"Sin is evil. He came around nine hundred and ninety years ago, and attacks the world. The only way to stop it is for a summoner to go on a pilgrimage, gather all the Aeons, and destroy Sin to get the Final Aeon," answered Braska.  
  
"Hmm…I think I am starting to understand. Well, it's getting a bit late. I better get some rest for the journey. Goodnight," said Jecht.  
  
They turned out the lights, and fell asleep. That night, Jecht had a strange dream. He dreamt he was back in Zanarkand, and Sin was there. He didn't know what Sin looked like, but he imagined him as a giant soldier. Sin was destroying Zanarkand, and then came into Jecht's house. He took one swift with his sword and killed his wife, and Tidus. "No! No! No!!!" Jecht then woke up.  
  
He started to understand the evil of Spira. He decided he would do his best to kill Sin. Not for him, not for Braska, but for the people of Spira. Jecht rested his head once again, and slept a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Hello Valefor!

BRASKA'S PILGRAMAGE  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
  
  
"Jecht. Jecht, wake up. The boat is leaving soon, and we mustn't miss it," Braska told Jecht, who was still sleeping.  
  
"Huh? Wha…oh, sorry Braska. Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go."  
  
Jecht, Braska, and Auron left the hotel, and started on there long pilgramage. They were all very excited.  
  
"Braska…you know a lot about me. But I don't know anything about you or Auron. It's like I'm traveling around with strangers. Who are you…what is your personality. I'm clueless," said Jecht.  
  
"Well, what is there to know? I'm me. I have a very nice wife back at home, and my seven year old daugher…" Braska started.  
  
"Wait, I have a son that's seven," Jecht interrupted.  
  
"He knows," stated Auron. Jecht noticed that Auron usually liked to be in the backround. He seemed very mysterious.  
  
"Ok, well, where do we start? Where is this Sin guy anyway?"  
  
"Well we aren't journeying to find Sin…only to find the Aeons," replied Braska.  
  
"Well then where is the Aeon we are looking for?" said Jecht.  
  
"The first Aeon, Valefor, lies in Besaid Island, where you were found. In the temple, we will have to go through a cloiser of trials, which is a big puzzle, and when we finish, I will be able to obtain the Aeon," said Braska.  
  
So, Braska, Auron and Jecht headed to the S.S. Winno. "This ship is the easiest and fastest transportation to Besaid. We will stay there overnight," Auron informed.  
  
The group walked aboard the ship, and spent the night. Twenty-four hours flew by in a wink, and the boat stopped at Kilika.  
  
"Finally. We are at Besaid Island!" said a happy Jecht.  
  
"Well, sorry Jecht, but no we are not in Besaid yet. We are in Kilika. But don't fear, we are very close. We just need to take one more ship…" started Braska.  
  
"Another ship!? No! I can't wait. This pilgramage is lasting forever," said a new very upset and angry Jecht.  
  
Braska and Auron started to chuckle. Infact, this is the first time Jecht saw Auron show even a sign of happiness. "Jecht. We were journeying for one day so far. I reckon the whole pilgramage should take a few months…a year at most."  
  
"No! Er…I guess I owe it to you. Well…c'mon. Let's take the ship before we waste even more time of our lives." Jecht seemed upset, but he decided not to let it get to his head.  
  
As the group started to walk around Kilika to get to the ship, the S.S. Liki, they were attacked.  
  
"What the hell?" screamed Auron. He took out his sword, and Braska took out his weapon. Jecht wasn't sure what it was. It seemed to be a rod, but a sword at the same time. The monster was hideous-a hairless bird with a giant neck, and black skin. Auron attacked the bird with his giant sword, but the bird quickly recovered. Then Braska took his rod and stabbed the bird, but it didn't seem to be hurt. The bird then came toward Jecht, and started pecking at him softly. It didn't hurt bad, but was very annoying. "Guys, a little help?" said Jecht. He then saw Auron take out a sword, a little smaller then his own, but still fairly sized, and threw it to Jecht. Jecht then slashes the bird, and killed it. "That was easy."  
  
The three didn't want to waist any more time. Braska healed Jecht with his magic, and they went on the S.S. Liki. They spent the night on the ship, and the next day they were at Besaid.  
  
"Are we in Besaid Island now?" whined Jecht.  
  
"Yes we are, Jecht. The temple is just ahead," informed Braska.  
  
The group headed into the temple, and a monk came up to them. "Ah…so I see you are starting your pilgramage, Braska?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And these are my two faithful guardians. Auron, which you have met before, and Jecht, which I'm sure you know."  
  
"Jecht? Why did you…" started the Monk.  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"Yes sir. Well good luck." The group then headed into the cloister of trials.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Jecht.  
  
"This is practice, to see if you are worthy enough to obtain the Aeon," said Auron.  
  
After a few minutes the three realized they had to put spheres in and out of different slots to open doors, treasures, and secret passages. Jecht walked up to the only sphere, and took it. He then put it in another hole, and a door opened. He took out the sphere again, and placed it on a stone pillar. The pillar glowed, and Auron then pushed it to a square In the middle of the floor. The final door opened, and the trio walked inside, to the chamber of the fayth.  
  
"This is where I obtain the Aeon. You and Auron will wait here, while I pray for the Aeon," said Braska, knowing Jecht would ask.  
  
After what seemed for hours of listening to a nice tune, the Hymn Of The Fayth, Braska started limping out of the chamber. He then fell down to the ground. Auron walked up and picked him up, and Braska was able to stand, but was panting very heavily. "I…I…have the Aeon. I have gotten the first Aeon…Valefor. We are one step closer to defeating Sin," said Braska, and then passed out. 


	5. S.S. Liki incident

BRASKA'S PILGRAMAGE  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
  
  
"So, we have the first Aeon. I guess we are closer to defeating Sin?" said Jecht, happily.  
  
"Yes, we do. But still, we aren't anywhere near the end of our pilgrimage," informed Braska. Jecht seemed to turn his smile upside down.  
  
As the trio was walking in Besaid, to get back to the ship, they encountered another battle. This time, the monster was a small blue blob. Just like the bird, it was hideous. Jecht seemed confident, and took out his sword. "Die!" and Jecht jumped at the blue blob.  
  
"No Jecht!" cried Auron. Jecht was in the middle of the air, so he couldn't stop himself. He slashes the blue blob, and it started to split. After about three seconds, it formed back together, and counter-attacked. The blue blob started to flatten, and then jumped up into the air, and ice- cold spikes came from his soft body. All of the spikes formed together into one giant blizzard attack, and hit Jecht.  
  
"Ouch! My god!" cried Jecht. He fell down into the ground. "Auron! Give him a potion," said Braska quickly. Auron then took a potion out from his bag, and opened it. He poured the cold liquid inside Jecht's mouth. Gradually, Jecht was able to stand up.  
  
"My god…that didn't even hurt the monster. If he is immune to weapons, how do we kill him," said Jecht, who was still trembling.  
  
"Simple." Braska then took out his rod, and screamed "FIRE!" A giant ball of fire gathered up at the tip of the rod, and shot out to the blob. The blob then started to disintegrate, and the party won victory.  
  
They headed off to the S.S. Liki again, but Jecht tripped on something. After he started yelling some curses, he found he tripped on a giant sphere, or a video camera in the modern times. "Hey…look at this. This looks pretty cool." Jecht decided to take it with him, to show people about this journey. "I'll show it to my wife and kid."  
  
When the three got to the ship, the found that it wasn't ready yet, so they decided to go into the inn for some food and beer. After a few hours, they went back outside and approached the ship. They got on the ship, put their things in their room, and went back outside to look at the sea. The ship wasn't moving yet.  
  
"Oh my Yevon! What the hell is that?" yelled Auron. He was looking directly at a giant monster, bigger then the three travelers put together. The monster was a giant dragon, with brown skin and red/orange fur on parts of his body. Ever few seconds the dragon monster breathed out hot fire, almost touching Jecht.  
  
"Braska, can we get this guy, or is he also some sort of immune freak?" asked Jecht.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but he is ruining the ship. He's too heavy. We must destroy it at once!" said Braska.  
  
Jecht, Braska, and Auron ran towards the dragon, and took out there weapons. Jecht started, with a light stab on the chest. The dragon let out the smallest howl. Then Braska took out his staff, and used an ice spell, since it is great against fire enemies. The dragon seemed to be weaker, but not weak enough. He took a giant meteor from his hands, and hit all three.  
  
"Ow!" cried Jecht. They got up, holding themselves from falling. Auron yelled a few words and hit the dragon, causing it little damage. Jecht then hit the dragon, and seemed to hurt it much more then before. Some of the flames on the dragon were disappearing. After Braska did a small prayer, and healed them all just a little bit, they were able to stand upright again, and Auron slashed the enemy with his giant sword. This time, the dragon let out a giant yell. It appeared to be hurt.  
  
After Jecht hit the dragon with his sword, it seemed to be more powered up. The dragon stood up, and jumped extremely high in the air, creating another, bigger asteroid. The asteroid collided with another dragon-made asteroid, and all the pieces came down on the trio, causing Jecht and Auron to faint.  
  
"This guy is insane!" yelled Braska, who was very nervous, and on the edge of fainting himself. He quickly revived his two guardians, but they were all very weak. The dragons seemed unbeatable.  
  
There was a bit more slashing and ice spells, but the dragon seemed unbeatable. Then, a very tall man with a summoning rod came to the dragon, and it swirled into the rod.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that? We couldn't kill that guy!" said Jecht, who was very excited.  
  
"Ha ha ha…" laughed the tall man. "You are such fools. That was a summon. You weaklings had no chance against him, and I decided that was enough entertainment, so I called him back."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Auron.  
  
"My name is Selwym. I am a very experienced summoner, and in the middle of my pilgrimage. My guardians back there, Gilio and Domion, are very excellent, unlike your guardians, Braska," Selwym said, in a way you can tell he wasn't on the same side as Braska's group.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know everything. Gilio, Domion, c'mon. We have our next Aeon to get. 'Til next time, losers." Said Selwym coolly.  
  
"Argh…that bastard!" screamed Jecht.  
  
After a few more minutes, the ship set sail, and the three were heading for Kilika for the second Aeon. 


	6. Second Aeon

BRASKA'S PILGRAMAGE  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
  
  
  
"Boy, we are finally back in Kilika. Fighting that ugly fire dude made the boat ride seem forever," exclaimed an annoyed Jecht.  
  
"Yes, we are here. Now, we must find the Kilika Temple to obtain the next Aeon," said Auron.  
  
"Leave everything to me," said Braska, as Jecht was taking out his sphere, video taping the beautiful scenery. "We are now in the Kilika Port. All we have to do to get to the temple is cross the forest, and walk a couple of stairs. But first, we should stay in the Inn. I feel a little weak, from the fight on the S.S. Liki."  
  
The three walked into the Kilika Inn, had a few drinks, and fell asleep. The next day, they awoke, and headed back for their journey.  
  
The trio headed out of the port, and headed into the forest. It was rather big. "Where the hell do we go?" asked Jecht. He was confused.  
  
"Like I said, leave it to me. Don't worry, I know exactly where to go." Auron and Jecht followed Braska, until a giant plant-like creature attacked them.  
  
"Attack!" yelled Auron.  
  
"Oh jeez, not another monster. Well…let's make this fast," exclaimed Jecht, and took out his sword. Braska screamed the word "Fire" and the monster was burning in flames. After he regained his strength, he attacked all three with a whip. Auron got a big mark on his chest, and slashed the monster. Jecht did the same. After a bit more slashing, the plant fainted.  
  
"Good, now we can go."  
  
The three headed toward the stairs, which were coming up, and they walked into the temple.  
  
"Hello, sir," said Braska. "We are here for our pilgrimage. Would you let us in please?" asked Braska.  
  
"Of course, Lord Braska. Good luck, and you too, Auron and Jecht," said the cloister of trials guard. Jecht started to realize they were gaining a reputation.  
  
"Ok, we are in the cloister of trials. Lets get this done," said Auron.  
  
Jecht was still outside putting away his sphere. "You to go ahead. I will be there in a second," Jecht told the others.  
  
After a few minutes, Jecht headed in. He removed the Kilika Sphere from the Pedestal, and went to the next room. There was no opening, so Jecht put the sphere in a hole. The wall next to him went on fire, and he jumped. "Holy shit, that is hot." He took away the sphere quickly, and saw that the wall fell down. Jecht went to the next room and started to try to put the sphere in different places. He finally found a glyph, and touched it, with the sphere in a nearby hole. He took the Glyph sphere and put it in a hole too. He didn't know what to do, so he walked into the next room, with a lot of fire. He stepped on a flashing tile by accident, and a pedestal appeared. He tried doing different things, then finally got it by putting a Kilika Sphere in the pedestal, and pushing It on a switch. Jecht took the Kilika Sphere and put it in a hole. He then got a destruction sphere, and found where to get an item-the Red Armlet. Jecht then took the Kilika Sphere again, and walked outside the cloister of trials.  
  
"Boy, that was…" Jecht started.  
  
"Shhhh! Braska is praying!" interrupted Auron, whispering.  
  
"Ok, sorry."  
  
After a while, Jecht started to get bored. Hours and hours flied by…but they were still waiting. It was very late, and Jecht knew if he said something, Auron would just yell at him, so he just sat on a bench, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of napping, he woke up, and slapped himself. "I shouldn't be taking a nap…that's for kids," he thought to himself. He walked off of the bench, and waited a few more minutes. Finally, the doors started to open. Jecht started to smile with relief, but seemed that Auron didn't really care. They saw Braska walk outside the doors, with less pain then the last time.  
  
Braska still was weak though, and fell down. This time, Jecht walked to him, and picked him up. "Braska, are you ok?" Jecht asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you Jecht." Braska seemed surprised by Jecht's hospitality. "We got news. The "ugly fire dude" is our second Aeon. Yes, his name is Ifrit. Let's give him a good home."  
  
Jecht then looked at Auron, and saw him smile. Jecht guessed it was because Ifrit was very strong. He started to think all Auron cared in the world was to finish the pilgrimage.  
  
The three headed out, for the third Aeon. 


	7. Battle with the wolf

BRASKA'S PILGRIMAGE  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
  
  
As the three friends waked out of the temple, Braska bumped into his rival, Selwym. "Oh, hello Braska. Why are you still in Kilika?  
  
"We just got the second Aeon, for your information," said Auron loudly.  
  
Both of Selwym's guardians, Gilio and Domion, started laughing. They never seemed to talk though. "Ha, that is so sad. You are only up to the second Aeon? I already have four Aeons," bragged Selwym.  
  
"WHAT!? That is impossible!" screamed Jecht. He didn't like to be in second place, and this sure made him feel like that. "When did you start your pilgrimage?"  
  
"About a week ago. Heh heh heh…if you only knew my secret."  
  
"What does that mean?" said Auron.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Well, we have to go. Tommorow we plan to have the fifth and sixth Aeon. Goodbye," replied Selwym. He walked away into the distance with his guardians.  
  
"Rrrrr…that guy makes me so mad!" screamed Jecht.  
  
"Calm down, Jecht. I know the pilgrimage can be frustrating, but I had a dream. A dream where we will defeat Sin, and the Selwym will just go to a burning hell. I believe we will win."  
  
Jecht then stopped yelling. He seemed to be calmed by Braska's low voice.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go to the next temple," said Auron.  
  
"The next temple is at Djose. Let's head there," replied Braska.  
  
The three walked towards the S.S. Winno to Luca. It was a shortcut known in Braska's family. As they were walking to the dock, a humongous wolf-like beast ran toward them. Jecht was use to battles by now, and took out his sword. Auron also took out his sword, and ran toward the beast. Auron sliced one of the giant wolf's legs, while Jecht took the other front leg. Braska took out his summoning rod, and summoned Ifrit. Ifrit started to attack the wolf, but it didn't seem to hurt it.  
  
"Auron, Jecht! Move out of the way! Ifrit is attacking!" screamed Braska. Ifrit formed a giant meteor and started to whirl it around. He threw the giant meteor at the wolf, and Auron and Jecht couldn't run away in time. "Get out of the way!" yelled Braska, and he started to run toward the two to try to push them away. As he ran closer, he realized they were now all doomed, and started to scream.  
  
"Oh my Yevon, what the hell!? We are going to die!" screamed Jecht. The meteor then came down into the ground, hitting the wolf, and Braska, Auron and Jecht.  
  
The giant meteor was blowing up into bits and bits, and smoke was flying around everywhere for miles.  
  
"What the hell?" said some townspeople. Everyone was looking at the giant explosion, wondering what it was?  
  
"AAAAA!!!!" The three were screaming a lot. Even the brave Jecht was yelling.  
  
The meteor was blowing up more and more, and a giant fire started and went around for miles. The whole scene was chaos. Then, the three men felt a large piercing, and fell unconscious. Is this the end? 


End file.
